


Waiting For a Girl Like You

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, all fluff, awkward Waverly, needed to write a palette cleanser, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Based on a prompted from @EarpFanFic. Beta'd by the wonderful theGAYnerd. Just a cute little fluffy piece. AU-ish. Complain about it on twitter here: @bootsncatz or on tumblr here: bootz-n-catz.





	Waiting For a Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompted from @EarpFanFic. Beta'd by the wonderful theGAYnerd. Just a cute little fluffy piece. AU-ish. Complain about it on twitter here: @bootsncatz or on tumblr here: bootz-n-catz.

It wasn’t her...finest moment. To say the least. But Waverly chose to find solace in the fact that it _could_ have been worse. But now she was standing in front of a pretty girl in a cop uniform who was looking up at her like she was crazy.

“Can I get a menu, please?” the red head had asked from her spot at the counter.

Waverly gaped at her for at least three seconds too long before nodding and scurrying away to get a menu from the pile near the register. She took a deep breath and peeled the top menu off the stack. She grimaced at how sticky it was and wiped it down with shaky hands. She shook her head and told herself to get it together. It was just a girl. A woman. A very very attractive woman. In a cop uniform.

Another deep breath.

In the years she’d been working at Shorty’s, she’d never encountered anyone as attractive. She had always been horrible with flirting and playing it cool, but maybe this time it could be different.

She turned on her heels and smiled, walking over to the officer and handing her the large plastic menu. _Say something, say something,_ she told herself before blurting out. “How do you spell menu?”

The officer looked up at her for a moment before her eyes darted down to the plastic in her hands where the word “MENU” was printed in large obnoxious letters. “Um…”

“Me-n-u,” Waverly chuckled awkwardly, twisting her pen between her fingers, “Get it? Like...me _and_ you, like...together. It’s...dumb.”

And that’s how they ended up here, is some sort of odd stalemate of awkwardness. Waverly kept saying words and thoughts that didn’t quite make sense. The officer was just blinking up at her with big brown eyes that she could drown in. A slow smile spread across the other woman’s features and Waverly let out a sigh of relief.

“I should um...help the other customers,” Waverly said with a wave of her hand as she gestured to the...empty diner. Except for the one man in the corner who’d been there all day just ordering coffee refills and her sister at the other end of the counter who was paying far too much attention to the interaction.

Nicole nodded slowly, “Yeah, I...don’t want to keep you from your customers.”

“Yeah,” Waverly said backing away slowly. She pointed vaguely behind her, “I um...yeah I’m gonna...take your time!” She bumped into the counter and spun quickly, her sneakers squeaking on the linoleum floor. She walked over to Wynonna at the other end of the counter and ignored the look she was giving her. 

“Hey, freak,” Wynonna said pulling a flask out of the inside pocket of her leather jacket, “I saw your little stunt over there.”

Waverly groaned and leaned both elbows on the table. “I can’t talk around pretty girls, apparently.”

Wynonna looked over at the officer who looked back. The eldest Earp waved flirtatiously and Waverly hissed at her. “Stop it!”

“Why?” she asked pouring the contents of her flask into her coffee.

“Just stop being you for two seconds and tell me what to do.”

Wynonna shrugged, “Talk to her like a normal person. Try a better pick up line. My go to is, ‘Hey, wanna fuck?’”

Waverly blushed a deep red. “That’s it. No free nachos for you!”

Wynonna gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

“I just did,” Waverly said with a smirk as she straightened up, “That’s for being no help at all.”

“You’re the worst sister.”

Waverly shrugged and walked back over in the officer’s direction. The redhead smiled up at her and she felt herself swoon just a little. “What can I get you?” she asked pulling her order pad out of her apron. 

The officer looked down at her menu for a moment before looking up at Waverly through her lashes. Then that charming dimpled smile was back and it suddenly felt very very warm in the diner. “Well, your name to start.”

“Waverly,” she said softly, fiddling with her pen nervously.

“Waverly,” she said as if testing the name on her tongue, “I’m Nicole.” She held out her hand and Waverly dropped her pen almost immediately. She chuckled nervously and shook Nicole’s hand, hoping her palm wasn’t too sweaty.

“Nice to meet you,” she practically breathed, “Oh, um-” she bent down quickly to get her pen. A little too quickly and without thinking because she hit her forehead on the edge of the counter and hissed in pain, eyes squeezing shut. “Shit balls!” She could hear Wynonna cackling as she straightened back up, hand soothing the inevitable red mark on her forehead. Peeking one eye open, she looked at Nicole who looked genuinely concerned but undoubtedly amused. “Is there any chance you didn’t see that?”

Nicole shook her head, “I definitely saw that. Are you okay? Can I-” she cautiously reached for Waverly’s wrist, pulling her hand away from the bump on her forehead. “Okay, it doesn’t look too bad.”

“I think my pride is wounded more than anything,” Waverly grimaced. Nicole smiled sympathetically. Waverly noticed that Nicole’s hand was still holding her wrist gently and blushed.

“You’re cute,” Nicole said, letting her fingers drag lightly on the inside of Waverly’s wrist as she pulled her hand away. Goosebumps ran all up Waverly’s spine and she pulled her arm back towards herself. She reminded herself to be cool and not do something stupid again. But it was almost impossible to do when she was blushing this heavily and Nicole kept smiling up at her.

She waved it off and just chuckled nervously, looking up at the ceiling. “I-...thank you, um-...you’re also,” she took a deep breath, “You’re very-...attractive. So, um...what can I get you?” Waverly squinted down at her order pad and took a deep breath.

Nicole smiled and leaned forward on her elbows. “Well, you already gave me your name,” she said tilting her head like some kind of confused puppy. Waverly melted. “I guess I just need a coffee to go and your number now.”

Waverly blinked at her for a moment, trying to process that this woman had just asked for her number. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound came out. She willed herself to speak and a little squeak came out instead. “Um,” finally, some discernable sound, “S-sure.” 

She scribbled down her number on her order pad and ripped it off to give to Nicole. As soon as she handed it to her, she turned around and poured her a cup of coffee. Her hands were shaking so much that she probably got more coffee on the counter than in the cup, but that didn’t matter. She put a lid on the styrofoam cup and turned around just in time to see Nicole folding the paper and put it in her breast pocket. The styrofoam squeaked on the counter as she slid it over to the officer and she smiled down at her. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Nicole said pulling some bills from her wallet.

“It’s on the house,” Waverly managed, her smile widening.

“Tip then,” she said getting up from her seat, “I’ll call you.”

“Sounds good,” Waverly breathed out as she watched the other woman stand up. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, Nicole’s gaze unwavering.

“You free Saturday?” she asked, eyes scanning over Waverly’s body in a way that made her stomach twist in the most pleasant way, “There’s a cool band-”

“Yes,” Waverly said before Nicole could finish, “I’m free.”

Nicole smiled even wider. “Good. I’ll um...call you.”

“Sounds good,” Waverly said bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. 

The little bell above the door rang as Nicole walked out of the diner and Waverly finally took a breath. “Wow,” she whispered to herself.

“Barf,” Wynonna said from the other side of the counter. Waverly was too happy to even care. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a message from an unknown number and she opened it to see:

_I’m looking forward to Saturday. :) - N_

_Me too. :) - W_

She typed back quickly before saving Nicole’s number.

“Don’t barf all over yourself on Saturday.”

“Screw you, Wy!”


End file.
